Control assemblies are used extensively to selectively form a circuit for electronic assemblies. Examples of control assemblies are those used in electronic vehicle windows to selectively power the windows up or down, buttons to selectively turn on and off other controls of a vehicle and in any system wherein a switch is desired. The control of the control assemblies can be powered by manually depressing a switch pad of the control assemblies or by automatically depressing the switch pad.
Heretofore, control assemblies 100 (see FIG. 1) have included a switch pad 101 and a circuit board 102. The switch pad 101 includes a dome 104 having a conductive component 106 on a bottom surface thereof. When the dome 104 of the switch pad 101 is depressed, the conductive component 106 is engaged with a set of contacts 108 on the circuit board 102 to complete a circuit on the circuit board 102. However, some problems can occur when the switch pad 101 is not properly and fully seated on the circuit board 102. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, if the switch pad 101 is not properly and fully seated on the circuit board 102, the conductive component 106 may not engage all of the set of contacts 108 on the circuit board 102, thereby not forming a circuit with the set of contacts 108. Furthermore, when the switch pad 101 is not properly and fully seated on the circuit board 102, depression of the dome 104 can produce an undesirable tactile feel when the dome 104 is depressed.
Accordingly, an apparatus is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving and/or making improvements on the aforementioned disadvantages.